Great Second Life Railway
The Great Second Life Railway (or GSLR for short) is a historical line in Second Life. It is private, but opened to anyone. History GSLR is the oldest railway in Second Life that managed to survive up to this date. It was built in a time when teleporting was impossible and residents had to walk huge distances to reach their destinations. Construction started in Slate and the railway slowly developed West and East. At that time, Second Life was much smaller then it is today. The railway, even if private-owned, slowly developed and increased in size. With the opening of Heterocera, the GSLR was extended with a new branch inside the new continent, connecting Cecropia with the main line in Calleta. A few additional developments occurred over time on the GSLR tracks: # Calleta Hobo was built, with a small branch line that is not suitable for standard trains # Chernobyl station existed in Calleta, developed by Urban Degenerate, but vanished in late 2015. # Construction of Calleta Sim Union Station, which connects the GSLR with the main line # A branch of GSLR, originally built only to reach Ethereal Complex, was extended much to South, reaching Teal. # Slate station was upgraded and a tunnel section was built. Ferry A ferry exists between Cecropia and Purple, connecting both station terminals at regular time intervals. To make the ferry connection possible, the Linden officials had to make a few changes to the land status, as the ferry crosses protected waterways. The distance between Cecropia and Purple is 1148 m. Technical Data The line in Heterocera uses the same gauge, design and guide system as all standard Second Life railways. It is opened and suitable for all conventional trains. The line in Sansara uses the same gauge and guide system as conventional Second Life railways, but has a different texture. The line is opened for all conventional trains. However, because the guide is set a bit different, trains will find themselves with the wheels partially buried in the tracks. Most of the railway is built in a straight line. There are a few curves and small altitude variations. Switches exist and they use different switch stands then the switches along most lines in Heterocera. The junction point with the main line is done with a classic switch, that is set as main for the GSLR and branch for the main line. However, the switch is set to reset on branch and let most running trains stay on the main line. Except for a small sector in Heterocera, the one crossing Calleta Hobo, all the line is built on private land. In Sansara, in Periwinkle sim, the line crosses a waterway and uses a bridge designed to flip, in order to let ships pass through. Most of the line in Sansara is elevated. Of particular interest is the Maroon Bridge in Sansara, one of the longest and most spectacular of all bridges found on the grid. Structure The GSLR can be divided into two sectors: one in Heterocera and one in Sansara. Heterocera Line The line starts at Calleta Pawn Shop and not at the (ruined) Calleta station. Calleta Pawn Shop: 0 m Calleta Hobo Junction: 52 m Calleta Sim Union Station: 217 m Cecropia Station: 441 m Track end: 456 m. All line is built at 30 m high and most of it is built in a straight line. Sansara Line The line starts at Purple. Purple Station: 0 m Periwinkle Bridge: 203 m Periwinkle Station: 390 m Maroon Bridge Start: 447 m Magenta Interchange: 756 m Bridge End: 870 m Slate Station: 882 m Olive Station: 1050 m Mocha Station: 1321 m Line End: 1341 m The only place where two trains can meet is in Magenta. Teal Branch The Sansara line has an extension, reaching Teal sim: Olive Station: 0 m Ethereal Slate: 201 m Teal Station: 499 m. The Teal branch has no sculpted rails, just texture rails. It is, however, suitable for all conventional trains to drive on. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Railways *Sansara *Color Sims.